The present invention relates to a warning device and, more particularly, to a construction safety warning device.
Construction cones are generally used in road construction to avoid dangers resulting from breaking of vehicles or passersby into the construction area. Conventional traffic cones generally include a conspicuous color mark providing a passive warning effect or even include a reflective strip for reflecting ambient light beams to provide an enhanced warning effect. However, the conventional construction cones depending on ambient lighting can not provide expected warning effects in the night or bad weather.
Some conventional construction cones include a distance sensor to enhance the warning effect. When an object approaches a construction cone with a distance sensor, the distance sensor activates an alarm device to produce sounds for warning purposes. However, in addition to limitation in the alarming distance, the range and angle of alarm are also limited by the installation position of the distance sensor. Thus, breaking of vehicles and passersby into the road construction area still occurs.
In another approach, a warning lamp is added on top of a conventional construction cone. However, the eyesight decreases while the sunshine fades and the rainfall (humidity) increases in bad weather. The traffic cones with warning lamps can not change the warning effect and the illumination effect in response to the change of the environment. Thus, the traffic cones with warning lamps consume more electricity in fine weather but fail to provide the desired warning effect in bad weather.